


Funeral

by Tomopi



Series: 30-Days-Prompt-Challenge [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomopi/pseuds/Tomopi
Summary: He wasn't ready.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 003: Funeral

            He wasn't ready. He didn't think he would ever be ready. It was raining heavily on his way to the graveyard, as if the sky was crying the tears he couldn't shed anymore. Maybe he was crying indeed. Maybe the presence that had vanished from the surface of the earth had been great enough for the earth to feel the loss as well.

            He looked around the people gathered around the open grave. His death had shook many people. He had been well-known, well-loved and he had been taken too early from them. It wasn't fair.

            He sat down, his eyes unable to stay on the coffin standing next to the deep hole, ready to be let down into the darkness. Instead he looked at the ring of stainless steel, decorated with runes for protection, on his left ringfinger. They had decided against gold - there were too many supernatural creatures around them. After the fae incident that had almost cost all of them their lifes they had decided for the steel. And he had been delighted at the idea of the runes. It was unique, it was them from head to toe.

 

            It had been them from head to toe.

 

            The hand falling down on his shoulder was heavy, but comforting. He didn't have the right to be comforted like this, not when he couldn't protect him like he had sworn not long enough ago, not from this person.

 

            When he finally looked up, the rain still pounding down on him, he suddenly froze. He wanted to scream, to kill the man on the other side of the grave. It was his fault, his fault that he was gone, his fault that he was alone now.

            Because of him he would never feel his warmth again, feel his kisses or hear his laughter.

 

            The hand on his shoulder squeezed slightly and he knew it was time. He stood up, grabbed the bellflower he had loved so much and lay it on the coffin.

 

            He hoped this goodbye didn't last for long.


End file.
